Freckles
by deadski
Summary: AU: Castiel watched his brother fall in love with a youtuber and have his heart broken when he realized that the feelings weren't returned. Against Castiel's best judgement, he was starting to notice how attractive the youtube star was really. (A/B/O dynamics; Destiel)


**A/N:** I never do this before the story, but I thought I'd let you know that I also posted this on AO3.

* * *

The two brothers grew up together, despite their five year age gap. It was a shock when Michael, being the eldest, turned out to be a Beta rather than an Alpha, but he was accepted very easily. Castiel, whom was the youngest of the three-Gabriel being the trouble-making, middle child-was the Alpha. He was very blunt with most matters, unlike his brothers.

Michael 'came out' when he was in high school, after the sudden "disappearance" of their parents. Castiel didn't mind his brother's preference. After all, Michael was still his brother. Castiel considered himself "straight as a ruler" even though Michael joked about that even rulers can bend. He ignored his brother's unnecessary comment.

Michael had been working as a substitute teacher during his second year of college, which turned out to be the most perfect job for a Beta because he didn't have a strong scent. Beta scents were neutral. He wanted to teach foreign language. When he graduated, the school he had been substituting at hired him. It gave Michael a peace of mind knowing he had stable employment. Cassie and he were living in an apartment in a sketchy part of town, but he saved up enough to move to a better one. He took care of his younger brother, and they grew very close.

Castiel just turned 18 when he learned of Michael's YouTube channel. The younger brother watched the videos with such shock. His brother had waited for him to leave to make the videos, hiding his little hobby. Cassie felt ashamed that he would hide something like this, and when he confronted Michael, they both agreed to stop keeping secrets from each other. Castiel even appeared in later videos.

Michael admitted his crush on another youtuber a few weeks after their discussion. He was embarrassed about it because he was almost 24 and crushing on some random guy on the internet. Castiel liked to tease him about it.

The first time Castiel saw a video by Dean Smith, he was drunk and his brother kept saying how the almost-famous youtuber was "hot". He agreed, and he found himself laughing at nearly everything that was going on in the video. It didn't matter if the video was actually funny, he was too drunk to think otherwise. Castiel awoke the next morning with an awful hangover and no recollection of Dean.

Michael, however, remembered it all.

"Do you still think I should contact Dean?" Michael asked Castiel one morning.

Castiel was confused. He hadn't remember any conversation about Dean that involved actually 'communicating'. Castiel shrugged, "Don't you think it would be a little weird?"

"People leave stranger comments than what I was thinking of saying."

"Then, do it."

* * *

Michael spent a long time thinking about what he wanted to say to the man with freckles. He didn't want to mess up.

_'I found your channel in late March. I have taken a liking to your videos and your sense of humor.'_

Perhaps that would have to work, Michael thought. It wasn't anything that he had truly wanted to say, but it worked. It was nice and simple. Even though it made him nervous to post something like this publicly, he did.

When Michael came home from work two days later, he found a comment on his own channel.

_'I am very flattered that you like my videos. I just got done watching a few of your own, and I think you have something really special.'_

Dean and Michael became good friends, mentioning each other in their videos, within a matter of days. It was all very fast. In fact, somehow Dean managed to convince Michael into attending a local meet up with other youtubers. They knew they weren't going to meet each other, sadly, because they didn't live close enough. Dean was living in Kansas, and Michael was living in Michigan. They lived more than 800 miles away from each other, and it would take approximately 12 hours if they were to decide to ever meet. However, it wasn't as if they ever thought about it.

* * *

Michael didn't have much free time to make videos when school started back up. He had to plan lessons and grade papers. As the year progressed, he even had to find after-school hours for tutoring. He still tried to message Dean at least once a week, and Dean understood. He had a time-consuming job, too.

* * *

Castiel was curious about Michael's crush. He watched all of Dean Smith's videos, trying to decide whether or not this male is good enough for his brother. Yet, the youtuber had mixed traits, and Castiel couldn't figure out whether Dean was an Alpha or a Beta. He seemed submissive, but he didn't listen to commands. Castiel became very frustrated because he should be able to just _know_. He should be able to just say "Dean's an Alpha," or whatever dynamic were correct.

Michael came home, after a long and troublesome day teaching, and Castiel confronted him. Michael, being the calm Beta figure, shook his head and laughed. "I don't care about that, Cassie."

"He is confusing, Michael. I don't like that I can't read him. I can read everyone else. Each dynamic has traits that force tell-tale signs of what they are thinking or feeling, and he has nothing."

"You're trying too hard, Cassie."

Castiel groaned, "I'm not trying hard enough. You like him, Mike. I need to make sure he's good for you."

* * *

Castiel got a job at a bar. He was the clean up committee, since he didn't have any experience bartending.

He had finished his senior year of high school several months ago, and he just turned 19. He noticed his brother would get online whenever he could, and he couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't like they were dating. Cassie needed to remind himself of that because it seemed like they were by the way Michael was acting.

Castiel happened to walk in on Michael watching one of Dean's newest videos, and he was surprised by his brother's reaction. He wished he had a camera just to capture the expressions. Dean was explaining that he wasn't going to be online much for a while because there was a death in the family and he was moving. He didn't give many details, and Michael was repeating "why" over and over as if it would change the situation.

It actually took much longer than Castiel and Michael expected. It was several months before Michael heard from Freckles again. He simply just made a video saying something along the lines of "things were more complicated than I expected and I'm hoping everything stays in the clear for now" and then "oh and I have a roommate". Michael's jealously flared up and his students started to really dislike the sudden change in his mood at school.

* * *

_"This video isn't really something I would normally post, but Benny is very persuasive." Dean tried to smile, as if he were making a joke, but the smile fell from his face almost immediately after making its appearance. _ _Benny was in the video, sitting next to Dean. He was mostly there for support._

_"It takes a lot to persuade Dean." Benny laughed, "he is very stubborn."_

_Dean looked at his roommate as if asking for approval to continue. Benny nodded, and Dean took a deep breath. "I received an awful lot of comments asking what took so long because I only moved five hours away from my old home, and I could have easily made a video sooner. __I had planned on moving to South Dakota earlier in the year. I mentioned it before, so I know it wasn't a huge surprise._ The move was really good, actually. I moved near my uncle in _Sioux Falls, and with the help of my uncle I found this awesome roommate._ _"_

_There was a small pause and Benny took this time to poor Dean and himself some whiskey._

_"My dad died. I didn't have the best relationship with him. For as long as I can remember, I wanted my dad's approval. It didn't matter how he treated me because he was my dad, and I loved him. His death really hit me hard. When I made it to South Dakota, I wrapped my car around a telephone pole and ended up in the hospital, and then I had an episode in the hospital which meant that I couldn't leave until it was approved."_

_"Sam came to visit once he heard," said Benny, "the poor boy was distraught."_

_"I'm fine, though. It took a lot of convincing him. He wants to go to Stanford next year, so I told him he needed to go back to school. He's 18 now, and he is living in dad's house until he is done with his last year of high school. There is only a month left anyway. __Then, he is moving up here with me._"

_Benny nodded, "Sam, if you're watching __I know this video must surprise you, so_ you can call me and thank me at any time."

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_"I'm also waiting for your approval, Sam." Benny winked._

_"Shut up, Benny."_

_"Drink up, Dean."_

_Dean rolled his eyes and downed the liquor in front of him like a shot. He ignored the burning that followed suit. His voice came out rougher than usual, as he said, "I'm planning on going to a YouTube meet up in St. Louis, Missouri next week. I'm trying to have Benny come with me."_

_"It depends on my work schedule, Dean. I already told you that. I get it on Monday." Benny finished his alcohol._

_"Yeah, yeah." Dean sighed, "I'm going to the one in Missouri because I am going to try to start getting out there. I have always liked road trips. I'm unemployed right now, so I'm ready to go places."_

_"You're not driving my car, so make sure to ask Bobby to borrow one of his." Benny laughed, "I've seen your car in the shop, and I would like to have my car in perfect condition."_

_"You fucker," Dean groaned._

_Benny laughed._

* * *

Michael decided he was going to go to the meet-up and finally meet Dean face-to-face.

There was some sort of instant attraction, and they both ended up at some hotel where they woke up entangled together with clothing strewn all across the room. Michael spent that next morning laying in bed with the other man, kissing him over and over.

Michael wished it would never end, but he knew it had to at some point. What shocked him most was how, even after they spent the night laying next to each other, Dean seemed to freeze up and then quickly gather his things as he muttered apologies over and over. Dean kept saying how much of a mistake this was, and how he couldn't do this-whatever _this_ was-with Michael. Dean called Benny to pick him up. When Benny showed up, Dean got in the car and Benny drove off.

Midsummer, Dean's friend Charlie uploaded a video of the two men. Granted, they were obviously drunk, but they made out. Charlie posted it on Dean's channel with her own drunk commentary. There were a few lines like "Get a room" and "You'd think they were in heat by the way they're eating each other's faces". Michael was distraught by this video, even though Dean had to be unaware of its existance. After all, the beginning of the video was just Charlie apologizing to Dean for uploading a video without his consent. She continued to say that she felt the need to post it, so they were forced to discuss it and work things out because, apparently, they were both avoiding the topic like the plague.

Then next video was also not uploaded by Dean, and Michael sincerely questions Dean's lack of privacy on his channel. It was Benny this time, and Benny said that he and Dean decided to give an official relationship a try. There was a lot of comments that said "it is about time", but Michael was upset. The two men were already living together. They were probably fucking as well.

* * *

Michael and Dean met up a few other times. All the other times, it remained friendly. Any evidence of sexual attraction was long gone. Michael didn't mention Benny, and Dean didn't talk about him. Michael just safely assumed it was a "no kiss and tell" thing, but people at the meet-ups were starting to get really curious how Dean's relationship was going.

Dean said one time, to the obsessive Omega, that he "isn't one for affection, but he's trying for Benny". She-Becky-smiled at him, and she exclaimed that she's happy for him.

* * *

Castiel hated how his brother was moping around because he fell for some pompous dick who lead him on and then pushed him aside for a different Beta. Castiel found Dean so irratating that just the mention of him made Cassie growl. Michael tried to calm his brother, but having to deal with a broken heart and an overprotective brother were very stressful, so he eventually gave up.

Michael tried to move on. He started to go out during the weekends rather than sit at home, grade papers, plan lessons, and wait for Dean to post another video.

It was a really good improvement.

* * *

Castiel, however, kept watching the videos. He didn't really know why. It was like Dean was some puzzle that needed to be solved, and Castiel was the only one who could solve it.

* * *

_"Benny and I broke up," Dean said._ _He looked like he just knew it was going to happen sooner or later._

* * *

"Are you going to meet up with Dean this weekend, Mike?" Castiel asked his older brother.

Michael just shook his head. "Nope. I'm finally reorganizing my life, and I think I might take Adam out this weekend."

"Ok, well, have fun."

* * *

Castiel called off work and went to the meet-up. It wasn't quite as cool as he imagined. They were to meet at some coffee shop. When Castiel arrived he ordered a coffee, slipped into a booth, and signed onto his laptop. He was early and had some time to waste.

A red head and a brunette holding hands at the table next to his spoke quietly of the meet-up. Castiel heard hush whispers of "I'm glad you came, too, because I've missed you" and "I missed you, too, Charlie". He sighed. These girls came to the meet-up to get laid.

When the red head-Charlie-jumped up from her seat and ran over to the front of the shop, Castiel's eyes followed. She hugged the male in the doorway. "Dean, what took you so long?"

Castiel took in the scent of newcomer. _That's odd_, he thought.

"I had to make a few pitstops, Charlie."

Castiel froze at the sound of Dean's voice. It sounded so much different in person. Castiel had to swallow the lump in his throat. How did this one man have such an effect on him? Castiel was an Alpha, for god's sake. He should be the one that makes Dean shiver and tremble with attraction, not vice versa.

Dean approached Charlie's table and was now within Castiel's reach. His scent was stronger, and Castiel just stared. Charlie smiled at Dean and introduced him to her girlfriend. "This is Gilda, Dean."

"Nice to finally meet you, Gilda." He said, "I feel like I should have the whole big brother conversation with you, so I'll make it brief. Hurt Charlie, and you'll have to deal with me."

Gilda laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Charlie noticed Castiel's staring, and she nudged Dean. He caught her line of sight, and he looked over at Castiel. He took in a deep breath, and then let it out. "Is everything ok?"

Castiel nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry about the staring. I'm Michael's brother, Castiel."

"Mike never said he had a brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, as well." Castiel inhaled again, taking in Dean's scent. "I'm sorry. This is really awkward for me, but I can't help but notice that your scent is-"

A new voice growled at the Alpha. "I know you're an Alpha and all, but Dean isn't an object. Don't you fucking touch him."

"Calm down, Sam." Dean shook his head at his brother. Sam was very protective of Dean, and his glare didn't leave as Dean looked at Castiel and said, "I'm an Omega, Cas."

Castiel felt confused. "An Omega..?"

Sam growled again, and he used a certain tone in his voice to threaten the other Alpha. "Drop it."

Charlie and Gilda watched the interaction, silently and fearful, as if awaiting Castiel to kill Sam and claim Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes. And with just one word from Dean, Sam stopped threatening Castiel. "_Sam_."

Dean's scent, Castiel realized, was intoxicatingly sweet. He has never smelt an Omega that has taken whatever suppressants Dean was taking. Castiel felt guilty for even mentioning the Omega's scent because he didn't mean to offend; actually, he was curious. "I'm sorry," Cas said, "It is just so sweet... I-"

Sam pounded his fist against the table, causing the whole coffee shop to stop what they were doing. This was making a larger scene than Dean were hoping. In fact, Dean really wanted to avoid making a scene. Sam snarled, "I want you to go."

Castiel stood up and walked out without realizing that Dean was on his heels. "Cas, wait, please," Dean said. He grabed Castiel's hand.

Castiel stopped and turned to Dean. The green eyed man stared down at him, and that's when Castiel silently noted that Dean was slightly taller than he. "I'm sorry about Sam."

"He's your brother. He's just protecting you." He responded calmly, "I was going to chew you out for hurting my brother, but I decided against it when I saw you."

"I didn't hurt Mike."

Cas shook his head. "He had the biggest crush on you, and then you dated Benny."

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry." Dean looked upset, "I thought he was ok after that because he didn't say anything. He just... Fuck, I am such an asshole. Now that I think about it, it makes so much sense."

He ran a hand through his hair, and he apologized again. "Please, _please_, tell him I'm sorry."

"Dean, I changed my mind because I didn't want you to have that impression of me. I didn't want you to hate me because I wanted to strangle you because you hurt my brother. And then I ruined my first impression by asking about your scent, and-"

"Everyone asks about my scent, Cas. Sam just got angry because you're an Alpha."

Castiel looked into those candy apple eyes, and he just had to... He softly brushed his fingers against Dean's neck, and when Dean leaned into the touch, Cas pushed their lips together. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. He pulled away slowly, and his eyes fluttered open. _"Don't go,"_ Dean gasped, "You're the first Alpha that I actually feel safe around."

* * *

Castiel followed Dean to his hotel, and once they parked, Cas barely remembered to turn off his car and take the keys before he ran after the taller man. Dean unlocked the room and pulled Cas in quickly. They kissed and kissed each other, and Cas remembered smelling the slight change in Dean's scent. He pressed their bodies together, and he rubbed and kissed and groaned. His mind screamed at him_ 'mate', _and his dick twitched to attention. Dean started to get really desperate, tugging at Castiel's clothes. He whined because the clothes weren't coming off fast enough, and Castiel held back a laugh. Instead, he assisted Dean in pulling off all the layers between the two of them. Castiel brushed down Dean's chest, kissing and licking and biting and marking. Dean whimpered and whined, tugging on Cas' hair._  
_

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas said, kissing him once more. Dean moaned loudly. His scent changed even more, and Castiel suddenly stopped. He stared at Dean, "Are you ok?"

Dean gasped, "Don't stop. Fuck, don't stop. Claim me, Cas. I want you so badly."

And that's enough for Cas, and he bent Dean over and pressed his face against Dean's wet slit. He licked and sucked, as he listened to Dean's mewling. Dean was panting and crying out, when Castiel pulled away. Cas had inhaled so much of Dean's scent that he couldn't think of anything except touching, kissing, _fucking_ Dean, and he watched as Dean's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. He moaned and arched at Cas' touch.

"Knot me," Dean begged, and that's when Castiel realized that he must have triggered Dean's heat. _That's_ why Dean's scent changed. Castiel would have stopped, if his dick wasn't already swelling. So he did what Dean wanted, he pushed in, fucked, and knotted him.

* * *

When Castiel awoke, Dean was curled up beside him, and Sam had his arms folded tightly across his chest. He was glaring, just like the day before at the coffee shop, except completely different. Castiel brushed his fingers through Dean's hair, before he spoke to Sam. "I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Step outside for a moment, Castiel. I don't want Dean to wake up just yet."

Castiel and Sam stepped into the hallway, and Sam closed the door. He let out a long sigh. "Dean has been scared of Alphas for as long as I can remember, and he hasn't gone into heat in several years. Yet, he meets you and goes into heat. He must really trust you, so if you do anything to betray that trust, I will kill you."

Castiel nodded, but before he can say anything he could smell distress. _Dean._ "Please tell me you brought your room key out with you, Sam."

"Of course, why? You're already done talking to me?"

"Your brother is in distress." Cas said, and Sam immediately dug it out of his pocket and opened the room. Cas pushed his way past Sam and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean was shaking, crying.

"I thought you left."

"I'm here," Cas kissed Dean's forehead, "I'm here."

Sam watched the interaction. Castiel and Dean had mated. Sam prayed that Cas would be good with Dean. Sam just wanted Dean to be happy, and if Cas was the one to make him happy then Sam would have to accept it.

Dean clung to his mate, pressing his face further into Cas' neck and inhaling deeply. He just needed Castiel's scent. He needed to know that Cas wouldn't leave him. Cas murmured reasurances in his ear, and as Dean relaxed, Dean's arms slowly started to loosen their hold on Castiel.

Sam sighed, "What about when we go home, Dean?"

Dean groaned, "I don't want to think about that right now."

"Actually," Castiel spoke up, "I think we should talk about this."

Dean frowned, making Cas feel uncomfortable. He just wanted Dean to be happy. They need to discuss their situation. Sam muttered something about leaving them alone to talk, and he quickly left. It was silent for a few moments before Dean's lip started to quiver. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sound left. His throat was closing up with nervousness and fear.

Cas could smell the fear in Dean's scent, and he cupped Dean's cheek. "Do you have a webcam, Dean?"

Castiel could feel Dean nod. "Then, let's video chat, while we are away from each other. We can call and text. You can write me letters, and I'll give you my address and email."

"You still want to keep in contact?"

"Dean," Cas sighed, "I mated with you. I'm not going to break that bond and hurt you. I want to love you. In the future, I want us to live in a huge house with our pups. I'm never going to leave. Don't be scared about that. I'm _never_ going to leave you."

"Cas, what if I can't have pups?"

Castiel kissed Dean. "Then we'll adopt."

"You don't regret mating me?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

Castiel sucked hickeys on Dean's throat and chest and hips and just about anywhere he could. Some were darker than others, but they served their purpose.

Dean gave Cas his necklace that Sam gave him several years ago.

And they parted ways.

* * *

Michael wasn't angry when he found out. He just needed time toa video get used to the idea of seeing Dean during holidays and birthdays. Michael joked about it, and that's when Castiel knew that Mike must really be serious about Adam.

* * *

Castiel skyped with Dean nearly every day for several months. Dean continued making videos on youtube. Cas made his own youtube channel, and every now and again he'd post a video response to those videos.

Imagine the surprise of all of Dean's viewers, when he started mentioning Castiel. He didn't tell them that he was mated right away because he quite enjoyed the thought that he and Castiel had skype dates about 4 or 5 times a week, and he wanted to keep it to himself for a while longer. Yet, when he did mention it, people responded both postitively and negatively. Those negative responses were mostly because they were jealous. Castiel figured they were all practically positive in their own way.

And they became overwhelmingly positive when Cas started video responding to Dean's videos.

* * *

About a year and a half of skype dates, phone calls, millions of texts, and leaving meet-ups early to have sex, Castiel moved to South Dakota. He found a job as a librarian, and the house was a very resonable size and price.

He met Bobby after moving in state. Bobby intimidated Castiel a lot, but it was worth it. Castiel had Dean.

Cas took Dean on several **real** dates. Then, on their second anniversary of mating, Castiel asked Dean to move in with him. Dean said yes.

The first week after Dean moved in, Castiel could feel a tension in the house. Dean was having nightmares every night, and he seemed to tip toe around the house. When Castiel confronted Dean about it, they argued a lot. Dean got very upset, and he ran off-ignoring Castiel's Alpha tone when told to come back. It was several hours before Dean came back. He apologized and kissed Castiel on the mouth.

"I just don't understand, Dean. Don't you trust me?"

Dean bit his lip, took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Cas, of course I do."

"Then, what is going on? Why are you scared?"

"When I was fourteen, I had my first heat. It was really tough. Dad didn't understand why I was an Omega, and he was freaking out that his oldest son wasn't an Alpha. He didn't get me anything to help me through my heat, and I remember physically being so hot. I thought I was dying. My body was on fire, and I was just so fucking wet between my legs. I couldn't wear pants because I'd just soak through them. I remember laying in my room, sobbing because I was so uncomfortable. Dad told me I couldn't leave my room. He switched the handle on my door, so the lock was on the outside. That way he could just lock me in my room. He checked on me every few hours, but it just got really hard for me to just lay around. I started to touch myself, and if felt good but it wasn't enough. I knew what I needed, and I couldn't get it at home, so I snuck out through my window. I wondered around for what felt like hours, but I'm sure it was only a few minutes. I made it to the end of the neighborhood before an Alpha told me to get in his car. I obeyed. I couldn't help it. He used that tone, and I wasn't thinking straight anyway. I don't know how long we were in the car or how far he drove. It felt like forever, and my heat was getting worse because I was so close to an Alpha and he wasn't helping. I could smell him, and I remember reaching over and running my hand along his thigh, searching for his knot. I asked him to just pull over and fuck me, but he just ignored me. I was so wet, I started touching myself again.

He let me do that for a while before he reach over and fingered me. It felt so much better than what I was doing, and I remember feeling close to release, but not close enough to feel sated. I came several times in the car before reaching our destination, and by this time I was trying to take his clothes off because I really needed his knot. He forced me out of the car, blindfolded me, and lead me into the builing where I stayed for a year. I was so hot and wet and just horny that I let him take me. I didn't fight him at all. I remember he bent me over and fucked me long and hard finally, and I passed out after feeling him release in me. When I woke, everything was confuing. I didn't know where I was, and I felt strange and hot. I was aching between my legs, and the more conscious I became, I became more and more soaked. I was horny again, and this time it physically hurt me. My body was shaking and the more I made myself cum the more it hurt, the hornier I got. I screamed in frustration because this wasn't at all how they taught us in school how we would feel. Fuck, I just wanted my heat to be over with so I could get on with my life. Instead, the Alpha came to me with several friends of his and they all had their way with me. They knotted with me one-by-one, sometimes one would get eager and try to fuck me with another Alpha's knot stretching me open. I was in so much pain, but it didn't matter that they'd knot me, I was still in heat, still begging for another knot, still crying because I couldn't release."

Dean paused for a moment, trying to remain calm and not get lost in the memories. Castiel stayed quiet.

"I was in heat the whole time I was there. Whenever I passed out from exhaustion, they'd inject me with more hormones to keep me in heat. I became really sick, before I realized my scent had changed and I had concieved. One of those fuckers put life in me, and I was horrified. I didn't tell anyone I was getting sick in the mornings, and they didn't seem to pick up on my scent change yet. In the time that they let me bathe and eat, I hurt myself to try and abort. I would forcefully thrust myself against chairs or tables. I punched myself. I was only fourteen. I was no where near prepared for a pup. And I didn't want to know what these men would do to me if they knew. I figured it would be better to get rid of it myself. One particular morning, I was sore and nauseous. I stole a knife from the kitchen and I stabbed myself more than once and twisted the knife around. I thought that if I didn't kill the pup that I would die, and I'd finally be able to escape the Hell I was living in. I lost a good amount of blood before anyone found me. I woke up in what felt like a hospital, but I knew that I never left that building. They wouldn't take me to a real hospital, not with all that evidence of rape. I started to hallucinate due to effects of all the drugs, and I was still in heat. It wouldn't stop. It wasn't unbareable when I was in that room. It felt like it was finally slowing to a stop. Yet, once I was healthy enough again, it got worse, and I realized that they started injecting the hormones into me again.

It wasn't just hormones this time. They liked it when I was hallucinating because I couldn't think for myself, and that meant that I wouldn't hurt myself or try to run away. When the hallucinagenics started to wear off, I forced myself to stay away, so they couldn't inject me anymore. They noticed I refused sleep and food, and they'd beat me unconscious so I'd sleep long enough for them to inject me again. I fought back as much as I could, until something in me just snapped. An Alpha was shoving into me, and I let him. The leader knew I broke, and I was no longer fun. He waited for me to sleep before putting me in his car and dropping me off in some city. I awoke and had no idea where I was. The sun hurt my eyes, and I was in a lot of pain. I was still in heat because the hormones weren't out of my system yet, and I was withdrawaling from whatever drugs they were giving me. A Beta cop found me, and he sent out a report for a missing Omega-me-as I was checked out in a hospital. I stayed there as I struggled through withdrawals. My heat was finally over, and I felt like I could breathe again. When I was done going through withdrawals, I spent some time in therapy, and that's when they told me that all the drugs and hormones I was on really fucked me up. Because so many Alphas scented me scent glands were permanately changed to a mix of all their scents, and the doctors told me that it would be easier to just take those glands out. They said I still have a faint scent, and it can change, but it would cause confusion to others because they don't recognize Alpha, Beta, or Omega on me. I was given medications to help with the post traumatic stress. I lived with the cop that found me, once I was released, because they still hadn't found my family. He was very nice, and he never complained when I got frustrated or had nightmares. He just helped me through it, and he got as much sleep as he could between shifts. When they found my family, they told me to keep checking in with them, so I did. I moved in with my dad and Sam again, and I kept in touch with the cop and my doctors for a long time. That's when I realized I would probably never have my heat again."

"But you had your heat with me," Castiel muttered.

Dean nodded, "I don't know how that happened. I haven't had a heat since I was fifteen. I'm twenty-two, now."

Castiel kissed Dean's neck, allowing Dean to continue talking. "They told me the main Alpha in charge of my kidnapping and physical abuse was named Alastair, and he and his friends were all caught doing the same thing to a few other Omegas. They're all in jail now, for life."

Dean didn't let Cas say anything. He just continued, "I'm scared. You're right. But I love you, Cas, and I want to make it work. I want to stay here with you. I want us to have pups. I want us to have a happily-ever-after like they have in fairy tales because I think I've had enough pain in my life to last several lifetimes. I just want to stay by your side because I'm happy. I'm just worried because everything is going so well, right now. I feel like the other shoe is going to drop soon, and everything will come crashing down."

"It won't come crashing down, while I'm around, Freckles."


End file.
